


Hoofbeats and bullets

by FiKate



Category: 3:10 to Yuma (2007)
Genre: Gen, Memories, Nightmares, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt <a href="http://ways-back-room.dreamwidth.org/4677839.html?thread=63838415#cmt63838415">William, </a><i>hoofbeats and bullets</i>. William falls asleep at some stockyards and gets another perspective on Ben Wade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoofbeats and bullets

He was catching a nap at the stockyard before the cattle were finally sold and woke to the sound of gunfire.

The wall he was leaning on rattled at the stock and the trains and he looked around trying to figure out what he'd heard and sighed at the sight of some men showing off their shooting in an open space.

An older cowboy who was sitting nearby said, "Bad dreams?" "What do you mean?"

"What woke you up. I know that look, soldiers and those that have tangled with too much death get it. Who gave you such bad dreams, lad?"

William hadn't realized his face was that easy to read and looked down at the ground and felt an idiot as the man smiled, something old and welcoming in his eyes as he said, "You don't look weak. I just know the look."

"I got caught up in some trouble with Ben Wade."

"I've heard of him. He's always robbin' trains and wants his name known. Now you go on back to sleep and I'll keep the bad dreams away."

It was said so simply and there was a truth in the man's voice that William didn't even question and his dreams were of clear skies and family.

When it was time to shift the stock, he looked around for the old man but he'd disappeared leaving behind a carved galloping horse that just fit in William's palm and note saying; _He set you to find justice. Keep riding, William._


End file.
